Histoires courtes ou courtes histoires
by Isil-gawien
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur Aventure
1. drabble 1

Salut, j'ai rien écrit depuis un moment mais l'inspiration est de retour, le miracle des vacances je crois !:) Cette fois, je ne fait pas d'OS mais un recueil de drabbles sur Aventure !:)

Ce texte viens du live partie 6.

Aventure et les personnages sont la propiété de Mahyar Shakeri, Fred et Seb de joueur du grenier, Krayn et Bob lennon, rien m'appartient sinon le plaisir de vous écrire des petits textes.

N°1 : Le cadeau

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi mon fils ! Annonça Énoch, fière de lui.  
Face à lui, Bob grimaça, plutôt sceptique vis-à-vis de ce fameux cadeau.  
-La dernière fois que tu m'as offert un cadeau, tu m'as maudit moi et ma mère sur l'étendue de ma vie. Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce-que tu peux m'apporter d'autre ce coup-ci papa !  
Ignorant le ton agressif de sa progéniture, il garda un air de businessman en direction du demi-élémentaire avant de revenir son regard vers son fils, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-je te propose de venir en aide à ton ami, ton ami Vendis. Et je te propose aussi ce magnifique cadeau que j'ai trouvé chez un vendeur, qui m'a assuré que tous les jeunes se l'arrachaient. J'avais hésité à t'offrir une gemme que j'avais récupérée d'un aventurier, mais je l'ai perdu. En bon père, je ne voulais pas venir te voir sans rien après toutes ces années !  
Balthazar récupéra le gros colis emballé en papier rouge avec des petites étoiles, qu'il déchira prudemment.  
\- Une… PS4 ?  
\- Fournis avec le jeu T _he_ _W_ _itcher 3_ ! Va mon fils, pars t'amuser je m'occupe du reste.


	2. drabble 2

Ce texte viens du live partie 7.

Aventure et les personnages sont la propriété de Mahyar Shakeri, Fred et Seb de joueur du grenier, Krayn et Bob lennon, rien m'appartient sinon le plaisir de vous écrire des petits textes.

 _Réponse aux reviews:_

 _ **Mina Jenkins :**_ _En effet, mais qui sait il_ _a_ _peut-être une_ _DeLorean_ _planqué chez lui_ _XD (cela ferait une bonne idée de crossover). Oh tu sais, je pense pas qu'il soit pauvre. :)_ _merci à toi !_ __ _Je suis ravie que le drabble t'ai plu, et si j'ai réussi à te donner un sourire à la lecture j'ai réussi mon coup:) (quelqu'un aurait pleuré en lisant, je me serais posés des questions). Merci pour tes encouragements._ _B_ _onne lecture._

 _ **UneFolleDeManga :**_ _Bonsoir, toujours vivante ou mon histoire t'a vraiment achevé? X) Je rigole, merci pour ta review, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire (j'aime faire rire les gens :D ). J'espère que ce drabble sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, bonne lecture !_

N°2: Papa protecteur

S'interposer entre son père et le demi-élémentaire n'était pas une riche idée. Bob restait conscient des risques, mais il refusait que son paternel se mêle, la catastrophe n'en serait que trop grave. Le demi-diable tenta de faire revenir à la raison les deux adversaires, mais apparemment l'entité de lumière n'était pas suffisamment réceptif à son discours. Balthazar se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres, un grognement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
Enoch fixa d'un regard accusateur l'élémentaire qui venait d'attaquer son enfant. La rage s'empara de lui, les yeux rouges s'intensifient. Il contracta sa main, prêt à lancer une vague de flamme sur son ennemi en criant.  
\- Tu ne touches pas à ma fille !

Le silence s'empara des lieux, Shin, Théo et Grunlek se figèrent à cette soudaine annonce.

 _J'ai craqué là je crois XD Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitais pas à laisser une review. Mais n'oubliai pas : la drogue c'est mal (il suffit de voir ce que je pond XD )_


	3. drabble 3

Ce texte est un crossover entre Aventure et l'épisode st-valentin de JDG

Aventure et les personnages sont la propriété de Mahyar Shakeri, Fred et Seb de joueur du grenier, Krayn et Bob lennon, rien m'appartient sinon le plaisir de vous écrire des petits textes.

 _Réponse aux reviews:_

 _ **NightmareDragon :** En effet, j'ai complètement craqué, mais tu sais quoi le pire ? C'est que ça continue ! XD_

N°3 : Théo le purificateur

Théo de Silverberg attendait patiemment -c'est-à-dire en grognant toutes les 2 minutes- l'arrivé de ses amis. Il venait d'arriver dans une curieuse ville après des heures d'errance dans les bois, Grunlek faisait le marché, Bob sympathisait avec la fille du libraire pour avoir un prix. Quant à Shin, il ne l'avait pas vu fuir la foule.  
Le fait qu'une cité plus grande que la capitale existe était étrange, les bâtiments ne ressemblaient à aucune architecture connue et tout le monde le fixait. Agacé de ne pas voir ses compagnons, il finit par décider de visiter. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva dans une boutique de « jeux vidéo rétro ». Bien qu'il ne comprît pas, il salua le vendeur qui le félicitait sur son « cosplay » avant de se diriger vers un coin à l'écart. Sur une table se trouvait une boîte en verre , à coté d'un truc rectangulaire avec des chiffres et des lettres.  
-Commodore 64 ? Cela sert à quoi ce truc .  
Par un quelconque miracle -du moins après avoir tripoté la machine- elle s'alluma sur un jeu.  
Sous le regard choqué du paladin, l'écran afficha une bite et des fesses.  
Dans l'heure qui suit, le vendeur avait retrouvé le clavier éventré par une lame.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Faut vraiment que je me calme… Mais j'ai eu l'idée en revoyant l'épisode JDG. Mais je suis moins fière de celui là… A bientôt !_


	4. drabble 4

Ce texte est une suite du drabble 2

Aventure et les personnages sont la propriété de Mahyar Shakeri, Fred et Seb de joueur du grenier, Krayn et Bob lennon, rien m'appartient sinon le plaisir de vous écrire des petits textes.

N°4 : Balthazar ou Balthazaria ?

Depuis la confrontation entre Énoch et le demi-élémentaire de la lumière, un doute s'était emparé de Shin, Théo et Grunlek. Sur le moment de l'action ils n'avaient pas pu s'attarder sur une éventuelle explication, mais maintenant que le calme était revenu, la révélation revenait dans leurs esprits.  
Les trois amis s'étaient regroupés, de l'extérieur on pourrait supposer qu'ils complotent mais en vrai c'était plutôt :  
\- ce n'est pas possible que ce soit une fille, il n'a pas de seins !  
\- Et il a de la barbe !  
\- Ça prouve rien, j'ai déjà vu des femmes à barbes…  
\- Oui mais toi c'est normal tu est un nain !*  
\- En tout cas cela expliquerait ses vêtements…  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Vous trouvez cela normal un homme qui porte une robe ? Certes c'est un mage, mais depuis le début de notre voyage, on ne peut pas dire qu'on en a croisé beaucoup.  
Voyant que la conversation ne mènerait à rien, le paladin se leva sous le regard interrogateur de ses compagnons. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avant de se réinstaller.  
\- Le démon n'a pas dû faire attention à ce qu'il disait, Bob est un homme. Affirma l'inquisiteur  
-Mais… Comment tu sais ? Questionna Shin  
\- Je suis parti vérifier part moi-même.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Et voila qui clos le mystère ! ;) j'espère que tu n'est pas déçu de cette suite Xanaelle (j'ai droit à mon temple ? XD ) Je laisse chacun interpréter la fin comme il veut :P_

 _Merci aux review, à bientôt ! :)_

 _* ceci est une référence aux livres de Tolkien_


	5. drabble 5

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Ce drabble est inspiré du live du 30 octobre_

 _Comme d'habitude, Aventure ne m'appartient pas. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **Mina Jenkins:**_

 _En effet_ ce pauvre Enoch ne sait plus ce qu'il dit _XD je suis conte que tu ai rie !_

 _J'ai eu pitié du vendeur, il aurait pas survécut sinon ^^_

 _Va pas me donner des idées farfelu XD Demande à théo il voudra bien vérifier ;) merci !_

 _ **UneFolleDeManga :**_ _Au moins tu à fini par comprendre ^^ Je plaint tes parents, ils doivent rien comprendre (les miens sont pareil) XD merci pour tout !:)_

 _ **Peter Queen :**_ _Hey bonsoir ! Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews, elles m'ont touché:)_

 _C'est une bonne raison de quitter une quête non ? XD Je suis à fond dans ce jeux en ce moment donc je confirme il est génial ! ^^_

 _« un papa protecteur un peu à la ramasse »_ _mais tout à fait^^ du coup j'ai visualisé la petite boule d'herbe comme tu disait et j'ai éclaté de rire (c'est normal de rire de sa propre fic ? Non?)_

 _Mais si j'arrête la drogue… Je serai en manque D:_

 _J'avais pas pensé à benzaie, mais c'est une bonne idée:)_

 _Excelent scenario XD Mais j'avais une idée similaire, je voyait trop Théo soulever la robe sous le regard choqué de bob avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était :D_ _ce drabble laisse beaucoup de_ _possibilités_ _mais c'est fait exprès._

 _Encore merci pour tes review et ton petit mot de fin m'a tellement mise de bonne humeur que je l'ai relut 4 fois tellement sa m'avais touché:) a la prochaine et câlin :)_

N°5 : Tsunami

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé se trouvait en pleine nature, en direction de la ville Lyzandr avec ses compagnons. Le mage commençait à fatiguer, de ce fait il n'était pas très réceptif à son environnement. Quand soudain, il entendit le hurlement de son ami demi-élémentaire d'eau crier de joie.  
Le demi-diable se retourna, il n'oubliera jamais cette vision surréaliste.  
Une immense vague d'eau de plusieurs mètres s'avança, formant des éclaboussures et de l'écume. Au-dessus, Shin en short de bain bleu est torse nu, debout sur une planche agissant comme un surfeur confirmé.  
\- UN TSUNAMI ! Cria l'archet.

.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
Bob se leva soudainement. Il tourna sur lui-même paniquer, il se trouvait sur une couchette. Le pyro-Mage se rappela avec soulagement qu'ils étaient arrivé dans la ville et il avait pu se reposer. Rassuré que ce soit un rêve, il caressa son chaton avant de s'adresser à celui qui l'avait réveillé en hurlant dans ses oreilles. Shin lui tendit un balai, encore satisfait de ce réveil brusque.  
-Tiens, maintenant que tu es en forme tu vas pouvoir nous aider à nettoyer la ville. il n'y a pas de raison que seul Grunlek et moi soulevons les poutres. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses, tu pourras garder le manche comme bâton après, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

.

.

 _J'ai encore craqué…_

 _Je sais pas vous mais je le trouve pas terrible..._

 _Salut à tous ! Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'avais la rage hier car le live bug. J'ai du coup loupé tout le début, j'ai commencé qu'au bout de 2h… Et j'ai aussi loupé la dernière demi-heure. Snif :'(_

 _review = beaucoup d'amour et de joie_

 _et bon Halloween ! :)_


	6. drabble 6

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Ce drabble est inspiré de l'épisode 12 saison 2_

 _Comme d'habitude, Aventure ne m'appartient pas. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **UneFolleDeManga :** j'aurais pas pensé à la fille sur la vague x) _

_merci de ta review, voici une autre petite histoire_

 _ **Mina Jenkins :** et là bob s'envola loin avec son balais XD merci de ta review et les encouragements_

N°6 : Un amour de glaçon

Ayant réussit à diriger le radeau de glace loin des tourbillons, théo, grunlek et shin chantèrent gaiement en arrivant vers la lumière du jour. Ils pouvaient apercevoir Bragg, Arcana, Viktor et Bob derrière eux. Leurs joie fut de courte durée en apercevant qu'ils se trouvaient dans des rapides et que s'ils ne s'échappaient pas, ils y laisserait leurs vie.

Soudainement, Shin et Grunlek sentirent leurs forces s'amoindrir. Des chaînes d'énergie sortirent du corps de l'inquisiteur, telles des tentacules l'une d'elle s'enroula à un arbre les estropiant de l'eau.

\- Wamete kudasai ! Hurla shin d'une voix efféminé en voyant les appendices supplémentaires de Théo qui finirent par disparaître.

Quand tous furent hors de danger, le morceau de glace qui flottait à la surface continuait son chemin, entraîné par les courants. Shin sauta de l'arbre où il c'était réfugié, calmé de sa précédente peur.

\- Planche de surf-chan ! Ne me quitte pas !

Ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'il plongea dans l'eau.

C'est ainsi que Shinddha Kory fut le premier semi-élémentaire d'eau à mourir noyé.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pauvre Shin… C'est le premier personnage d'Aventure que je tue et il faut que ce soit ridicule XD_

 _review = beaucoup d'amour :)_


	7. drabble 7

_BONSOIR ! Je sais pas si vous avez suivi, mais suite au gros bug du live, je sors un drabble… Je ne comprends pas ma logique. Franchement si à la fin du live a eu pas eu une apparition de mahyar, j'aurais écrit un fic où il aurait été enlevé XD très court, mais c'est un drabble les gens ;)_

 _Mais je ferais un OS ou plusieurs petits drabbles sur ce « super et epic » live XD_

 **N°7 : Échec critique de connexion**

Vendredi 20 novembre 2015

Nous étions le soir, Mahyar Shakeri commençait à se préparer pour le live d'Aventures. Tout semblait parfait, le scénario terminé à ses côtés, le café chaud dans sa tasse préférée, les fans accrochés à leurs écrans… Après avoir envoyé des derniers messages sur Twitter, il se connecta afin de revoir ses amis -joueurs- via la fenêtre Skype. Tout se passa bien… Du moins les toutes premières minutes.

Mahyar disparut du live.

 _._

 _._

 _RIP Mahyar_

 _._

 _._

 _Oh là ! c'est quoi cette dernière phrase ?! J'ai dit DISPARUT par mort !_  
.

Le MJ commençait à s'énerver contre son box, il n'avait plus d'accès à internet. Très vite il reçut un appel de Krayn. Après plusieurs essais -échoués- il se mit à désespérer.  
Contre toute attente, c'est une plaisanterie de ses amis qu'il entendit au téléphone qui lui donna une idée.  
Il revêtit son manteau tout en engouffrant ses affaires dans son sac, direction la box des voisins !  
On est toujours mieux servi chez les autres...

 _Merci pour vos review, j'avais pas pu répondre aux dernier, donc je met tout là :_

 _ **Klervia:** Excuse moi, je suis pas linguiste, mais j'ai souvent entendu « yamete kudasai » donc soit je me suis trompé -l'erreur est humaine - soit c'est moi qui à l'esprit dérangé (les 2 sont possible XD )_

 _En effet, je vais gronder mon correcteur automatique d'orthographe :P_

 _merci, gros bisous ! ^^_

 _ **Lou Keehl :** vite un donnez un électrochoc, on va la perdre ! XD_

…

 _Ah ouais, ça c'est bref XD_

 _ **UneFolleDeMangas :** je vais le mettre dans les Darwin Awards XD_

 _Merci:)_

 _ **Mina Jenkins :** tu as bu de l'eau ?! Moi avec l' expérience, j'ai appris depuis longtemps à rien boire ni manger en lisant sur le site. XD _

_Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient ! :)_

 _ **SunWings :** eu… Si tu veux, je te regarde faire ;)_

 _ **Peter Queen :** merci, tu me comprend enfin, moi et ma dépendance XD_

 _Pour le live j'avais loupé beaucoup, (même la partie tsunamie je ne l'avait pas vu) le pire c'est que quand j'ai vu la rediffusion, shin à bel est biens proposé de surfer sur la vague(on a eu la même idée) dommage qu'il a plutôt grimpé à un arbre XD_

 _merci :D_

 _ **NightmareDragon:** merci. j'étais vraiment contente car la rediff n'a pas mis longtemps a sortir ^^ Ben le prochain live… Cette fois c'est pas moi qui a eu un problème mais eux XD_

 _._

 _._

J'espère que tout ira bien au prochain live, mais c'était drôle de les voir galérer XD


	8. Chapter 8: La recherche de travail

Bonjour, voici des mini drabbles inspiré du live du 04/03:) merci pour vos review, je répond en bas.

Bisous

Drabbles 8 :

Théo, Shin, Grunlek, Bob et le nouveau venu Aldo voyageaient ensemble à quelques jours de l'entreterre où des aventures épiques avaient eu lieu. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. Aujourd'hui les temps son dur pour tous, plus d'argent dans les caisses – ce n'est pas le nains avec les colliers en or qui dira le contraire- ils avaient besoins rapidement d'un travail. Ils arrivèrent dans un lieu de passage pour les aventuriers afin d'obtenir une quête.

« TATIE SIRIANA ! »

Bob cria de joie en voyant sa vieille nounou

Après les échanges de politesse, la femme prit la parole.

« Mais les garçons, vous arriviez trop tard, le pôle emploi est fermé à cette heure là. »

« … »

« En attendant je peut avoir votre autographe ? » Réclama t-elle à Aldo Azur

.

.

.

.

Avant de reprendre la route, le groupe c'était installé dans un feu de camps, chacun s'occupant. Après avoir allumé le feu, bob osa enfin poser la question qui le démangeait.

« Dit Aldo, c'est quoi ce truc que tu a emmené avec toi ? »

Le seigneur du temps se retourna avant d'annoncer comme si c'était une évidence.

« Bah c'est mon Tardis »

.

.

.

.

Théo de silverberg se figea, son armure multifonction -autre que tuer- activa un radar

« je détecte de l'hérésie… »

Il se tourna lentement, apercevant bob lever un sourcil

« … Non ce n'est pas toi »

.

.

.

.

Le groupe s'installa autour de leur futurs employeuse. Théo l'interrogea, Aldo non loin. Bob discutait joyeusement avec sa tatie, Shin cherchait une pomme sur la table pendant que le nain avait une vue globale de la scène.

« J'ai besoin que des personnes _digne de confiance_ escorte la couronne de ma famille à la banque des fils » demanda Meryle

« Hum hum » une toux provenait de l'homme servant les boissons, il s'adressa à la femme rousse en chuchotant. « Vous êtes sur que ces personnes ont les qualités recherchés ? » Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il lui indiqua de mieux regarder. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua que l'homme en bleu parlait à lui même telle un schizophrène, celui en rouge n'écoutait rien vu la distance de la table, le bras du nain faisait du break danse, le guerrier puer la sueur comme s'il ne s'était jamais lavé sous son armure, quand au ménestrel il se mit à sortit sa mandoline.

« … Mon héritage est foutue »

.

.

.

.

Shin était dans ses pensés, fixant la boite avec envie

« mon precieuuuuux »

Un homme arriva au même moment derrière le demi-élémentaire

« vous êtes qui ? » Gronda Théo en direction de l'inconnu

« je suis Gollum » répondit l'élémentaire d'eau pensant que l'on s'adressait à lui.

Réponse aux reviews :

Tchey : faut pas vraiment réfléchir, sauf si tu comprend pas les clins d'œils car là c'est normal

en effet, il nous l'avez fait mais un autre jours si je m'en souviens bien^^ merci pour ta review

UneFolleDeMangas : un chaos incroyable effectivement x)

merci !

Marina Ka-Fai : merci pour tes petit messages:)


End file.
